


Mom Swap ; Mirror Gem

by Dashingping



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld gems are crystal gems, Mirror Gem - Freeform, MomSwapAU, mom swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashingping/pseuds/Dashingping
Summary: Steven Universe magic mirror episode but homeworld gems are the crystal gems.
Steven gets ahold of a mirror that originally belonged to the diamonds. Soon enough Steven finds out that there is a gem trapped within the mirror for breaking a rule on Homeworld, Steven must now find a way to save his new friend Sapphire.
(This is not a script of the story where the characters take a crystal gems role, I used the script as a reference and changed the plot points)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of mom swap AU's where they use the episode script and change the characters into homeworld gems and honestly I didn't really like how they didn't have their own personalities in it but instead take the role of one of the Crystal Gems. Finally tired of reading the same momswapAU which followed the same script I present to you a fanfiction which has the Homeworld Gems with their original personality!

"Why not?" Steven Whined with the phone pressed against his cheek

"Steven, I told you, I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow, and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation." Connie's voice blasted through the phone

Steven raised an eyebrow at this "What's summer vacation?" He asked

"You know" Connie trailed "When school gets out for the summer?" She said her explanation becoming more of a question

Steven shifted to become upside down on the couch "I've never been to this,how do you say 'School' " He stated "How does it work?" He then asked

"It's a place where you go to learn." Connie explained It's full of desks, chalkboards..." Steven humed listening to her explanation "Books, maps"

Steven smiled "I see..."

======================================================

Lapis stood in front of a mess of objects which Steven and told her to bring together, Steven smiled appreciating his work "Yep, It's all coming together"

Lapis blankly turned to him before looking back at the pile "So this is it? This is 'School'?" She asked poking at a piece of a map poking out "Huh"

With a frown on his face Steven hold onto the locker resting in the pilr "Ugh... I... I don't know!" Steven cried "This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?!" He sobbed "Who will teach little Stevie now?!"

Peridot who was sitting on the counter table blogging something, without her limb enhancers on for repairs from the last mission Steven who felt bad had given her the tablet, suddenly broke out it a large grin "Steven! Why didn't you tell me that what you wanted! I should have been the first person to come to!"

Steven resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he previously asked Peridot to help him create a school but she stated it was a waste of her time and she didn't want to carry anything,

"Wait I have an idea!" Peridot grinned running out of the room, a couple of groans in pain and and shrieks she came back into the room with a mirror in hand "Ta Da!" She grinned showing off the mirror even though it had a small crack at the top right

Lapis coaked her head "A cracked mirror?" She stated although it came out more as a question, she walked up to Peridot and took it out of her hands causing Peridot to gasp and try to reach for it "How is this exactly able to teach Steven?"

Peridot pouted giving up on reaching for it she crossed her arms over her chest "Its a Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy warp!" She said proudly almost to taunt Lapis "It can display all that the mirror captured through all of Gem History! Gem culture! And even fellow gems!" Steven gasped at thinking of all the different gems he could see "Although this one is extremely special! It use to belong to the diamonds themselves, they say this mirror can give glimpse of the future!"

He grinned running up to Lapis, holding onto a piece of her dress "Can I see? Can I see? Please let me see!" He pleaded jumping in his spot, Lapis shrugged leaning down giving the mirror to Steven who instantly grinned

The pout on Peridot remained as she circled around Steven holding the mirror "Here I'll show you an example" She coughed clearing her throat "Show us Galaxy Warp" She instructed, when the mirror didn't work she instantly snatched it from his hands "I said Galaxy Warp!" She yelled, when the mirror didn't respond once again she tossed it in the air with a huff Steven acted, quickly catching the mirror into his palms "It must have finally broke, It has been in stasis for so long not to mention it's all cracked up" She sighed deeply "This sucks! The mirror could have been so valuable!"

Frowning Lapis looked down at Peridot who was fussing over how valuable the mirror was "Why are you just bringing it up now then?" She questioned, Peridot jumped looking up at her with a sheepish grin

"Uhh" Peridot stuttered before grinning "It was broken! Obviously"

Lapis sighed "That doesn't make any sense, we only just found out it was broken"

"Well I um- Oh! I just remembered I think there's another one laying around in my room somewhere!" Peridot said quickly before rushing out "Yup! Gotta go, find it of course" She yelled back

Steven examined the mirror, although the small crack in the corner the mirror seemed perfectly in shape, the frame of square mirror was squared with rounded edges in a baby blue color if he looked close enough there was engravings of a delicate diamond pattern, however in the middle was a bright blue rounded gem with a triangle in the middle however there was a slight chip visible at the bottom "It doesn't seem broken to me!"

Lapis looked at Steven with a small smile "Well I guess this school thing is over" She said trying to comfort Steven knowing how he really wanted to do this

However Steven had a large grin break out "Whoa. Wha...So you could say...School's out for summer?"

Looking down at Steven Lapis shrugged "Sure"

Gasping Steven pumped his fists into the air while still holding onto the mirror "School's out!" He cheered running out of the house

Lapis looked back at the pile, then at the door which Steven exited from, then back at the pile especially at the plant sitting at the top "When did we get a plant?"

=========================

Steven ran down the beach breathing heavily yelling out about how 'School' was out for Summer, when he came across the Big Donut where Sadie and Lars was outside setting tables

Steven who wasn't paying attention bumped into Lars,causing the two to drop the table they were currently moving and to yell out "Hey!" in surprise, Lars frowned before pointing at Steven with a frown "Er, watch where your going, you little..." He trailed off looking at Sadie next to him causing him to stop "Ssssteven" He settled

"Sorry I'm just so excited for summer!" He explained smiling "Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for Summer!" He cheered

Sadie laughed into her hand "Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting extra seating for the summer rush." She said pointing out at the number of tables she had set up earlier that day "But Lars has big plans" She stated grinning

Their attention drifted over to Lars who had zoned out Sadie's talking realizing what happened he smiled "You bet I do!" He said exitedly "All of those out-of-town summer babes traveling away from home without their boyfriends, If you know what I mean." He said grinning at Steven raising his eyebrows with a crooked smirk

Steven looked at Lars for a moment before shaking his head with a "Nope." and a smile

"Maybe I'll get a few numbers." He thought excitedly with Sadie holding in a laugh behind him "Maybe I'll even... call one"

"Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend." Sadie said awkwardly as If she was trying to annoy or try to make Lars jealous, either way it caused Lars to frown

Steven grinned hugging onto the mirror "That's a great idea, a special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer." He mused before his eyes went wide "Maybe If I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer fun buddy!" He smiled holding the mirror up to his face to look behind him as he walked back

Lars raised his hand up as a wave to Steven as Sadie smiled watching Lars "Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman!"

This caused Sadie to frown "You can stop talking about it now."

Steven laughed walking back before singing a tune of Wo's and a Hee-Hee as he moon walked backwards causing him to not pay attention to Mayor Dewey's van playing the same two words on repeat 'Mayor Dewey', driving towards him on the boardwalks

"Steven watch out!" A voice called out, Steven was dazed looking around for the source of the voice causing him to notice the car

"Nooooo!" He cried before the tires of the car screeched

Instantly the face of Mayor Dewey popped out of the side of the van holding a microphone to his lips "Car wash kid, what are you doing?" He asked as if Steven was playing out on the streets instead of the board walk

Steven shrugged "I don't know. Why were you driving down the boardwalk?" He bounced back

"I'm the mayor" Mayor Dewey retorted "I'm not going to walk anywhere. Now, go get run over somewhere else I'm late for a speech" He answered getting back into the car and driving around Steven

Looking back at the mirror "What just happened?" He asked looking down at the mirror "Anyone there?"

The mirror's normal reflection seemed to spiral before showing the gem exactly the same as the one embedded in the mirror, however there was an odd piece next to it that shone a bright red however at the same time it seemed dull without a glow behind it like the blue one, both were in front of a black ground "Hello Steven" As It spoke the gem seemed to glow even brighter

Steven grinned "You work!" He smiled "This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?" He asked looking at the the image in the mirror

"..." The mirror stayed silent for a few moments, almost as if it was thinking "Lonely" It answered silently

"Don't worry! I'm here now!" Steven said proudly

"Hello Beach City, my friends!" Mayor Dewey's voice yelled out, Steven looked over to see Mayor Dewey standing on top of his van on the Beach with a crowd around him, interested he made his way over with mirror in hand "It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air."

Now in the crowd Steven inhaled deeply before blowing into his hand creating a fart noise causing the crowd, and the mirror to snicker "C'mon you try it too!" He whispered to the mirror

Mayor Dewey was oblivious to the sounds and snickering and continued "We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season..." The mirror then showed the gem glow as it tried to copy the sound Steven previously made once again causing the crowd to laugh "The smells of the busy boardwalk..." The two continued to create sounds through out Mayor Dewey's speech until finally caught wind of what was happening

The two continued to create the sounds for a long time even after mayor and the crowd left, although it kept the two smiling happily which the mirror hadn't felt in centuries "You got a lot of mileage out of that joke. You're pretty funny for a mirror"

The gem stopped glowing for a moment "I guess that would be because I haven't always been one"

"Wha!" Steven sat up looking at the image "You haven't! What were you before!" The image seemed to swirl like it did previously, instead of returning to the reflection it showed a image of a blue figure wearing a dress of a bright blue and white while her skin was dimmer and her hair was long and pale covering the top of her face "Woah! Is that you?!"

"Correct, that is my physical form" She told him"I was a high ranking gem in Blue Diamond's Court"

Steven smiled "A gem! Oh what's your name?"

The mirror went silent as the image went back to black with the gem and shard next to it "My name, It's Sapphire"

His eye's sparkled "Oh that's so cool!" Steven cheered "Your so cool Sapphire! I really want to be you friend!"

"We are friends Steven" The voice said soothingly calm and soft, as if she hadn't expected herself to say it

Steven grinned "Then you're my friend too!" He stated causing the mirror to laugh "I got to go tell the Gems!"

"Noooo!" The mirror yelled out

Steven looked down at the image while standing up "Don't be shy they'll love you!" He reassured before walking towards the beach house with a silent mirror while the image of the gem slowly shifted back into a reflection

=========================

Steven bursted into the room "Guys wait 'till you see..." He trailed off seeing Lapis holding every individual object from the 'school' in her water bubbles floating around the house with Jasper trying to catch a flying Lapis while getting said water bubbles being thrown at her while Peridot sat on the couch taking apart the projector which was also apart of the pile.

Jasper who finally looked away from Lapis but was still getting objects thrown at her looked over at Steven "Oh welcome back Steven!" Jasper waved before stopping a desk that was aiming for her face "Ha! You have to try better than that!" Jasper yelled back smiling before chasing after Lapis

Sighing Steven went to the couch and sat next to many small metal objects which he believes was once apart of the projector "What happened in here?" He asked

Peridot didn't bother looking up as her hands continued playing around "Lapis got bored and she didn't want to clean the 'School', which by the way I learned is a public place which children go to learn such archaic knowledge!" She snorted "You could learn much faster here with me"

"Oh Steven!" Steven looked up to see Lapis with her water wings spread out with her hand holding a water bubble of a sink, since she ran out of objects from the pile (She actually broke them but whatever) "I burrowed your t- HEY!" She quickly dodged as a desk was being thrown at her "That's cheating!" She then threw the sink to what Steven can guess was Jasper

Peridot sighed rolling her eyes wiping her heads off on the couch "Oh, I found this" She picked up the mirror on the other side of her and passed it to Steven it was just alike Sapphire's, but it much more detailed the glass was round and the frame was squared frame that was a deep red, when Peridot placed it in Steven's hand she turned it over to see what he expected, another gem with a chip missing, other then that the back seemed to change when he moved it a deep and dark red to a a hot and shimmering bright red that reminded him of a fire the only thing that wasn't red as the frame was a metal ring around the gem "I tested it of course, It doesn't know as much as the blue one did, but It knows the basic's so It's enough for you for now" She sighed

"Sapppphhhiiiirrrrrreeeeeee?"

The voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing, Steven looked down at the mirror he was holding expecting to see his reflection but instead pitch black

Peridot looked wide eyed "S-Steven was that...?"

"Sappppppppppppppphhhhhhhyyyyy"

"Steven!" Jasper yelled, her playful tone changed into rage quickly moving towards him "Give It to me now!"

Steven frowned looking at the mirror "B-But"

"Sappp-Sappphire!" The voice screeched "Please are you there?"

"Ruby! Is tha t y o u ?" The more familiar voice Steven knew called back,

Jasper furrowed "RIGHT NOW STEVEN! Both of them!" She yelled

Peridot held her head "It shouldn't be able to do this! It should just be following orders... It cant be the code could it? No, with everything this is doing it can't be a mistake in code that would-" Peridot continued her wambling while also trying calculations in her head

"You should just give back the mirror" Lapis cut in, as she flew back on the ground behind Jasper "It will be safer where we can watch it"

"Just bubble it!" Peridot cutted in, she really wanted to examine it after all

"Steven please!" Sapphire cried "Don't hurt her! Please run, don't let them hurt her!"

"Don't make me have to take it from you!" Jasper threatened

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sap-phire nooooooO! DDDDddddooonn'ttt l-listen ttaaaakke heerr"

Steven frowned gasping "It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?" He questioned holding both the mirrors close to him

"It's just a mirror Steven..." Lapis added frowning crossing her arms over her chest "It's a tool. It can't want anything."

Jasper grunted reaching forward to take take it

"Please Steven save her! Please!" Sapphire cried "Leave me okay? Just don't let anyone hurt her again please!

"NoooOOooO SaaaApppphhhHHhhy"

Steven frowned as Jasper's hand got even closer "It want's to be with me!" He growled trying to push her hand away but in turn accidently hitting Jasper's face gasping he quickly bolted running to the door "Aah-aah!" He cried swinging the door open "I'm sorry!" He screamed running out of the house

Jasper grunted forming her helmet "Oh! That kid is it trouble now!" She yelled angrily stomping out of the house

Quickly Lapis and Peridot rushed after her, however due to Peridot being used to her limb enhancers tripped and fell on her face while trying to get to the door "WAIT! He just doesn't understand the difference of fiction and non-fiction! This is normal for a child! Well for younger ages but we always knew he has an active imagination!" Peridot cried

=========================

Steven hid behind a stone resting not far from the house hoping they would think he continued running, breathing heavily he looked at the different mirror screens as they continued crying out for one another sighing "What am I gonna do?" He asked "What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?" He cried

"GGGGGeeeeemmmm" The unidentified one called out

"Take it out Steven, the gems on the back please we need to become whole" Sapphire explained

"W-whhhhhooooollLlleeeeee" The other gem stuttered and dragged "Lettttt heeeeeeerrr happen, shhheee isss noooo monster"

Steven quickly flipped over the mirrors, trying his best to take the gems

"Steven!" Lapis called out hearing the gems making their way towards her causing Steven to pull even harder on the two gems

Suddenly the mirrors shatter, the two gems float out along with a shard of the other's color slowly they go to their right gems, glowing brightly both of the gems took form one that Steven recognized while the other was a dark red with deep red clothing which wasn't really surprising but fascinating "You're both so tiny!" He smiled

Sapphire smiled examining herself before turning around and wrapping her arms around the red gem "Ruby!" She cried with tears streaming down her face "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ruby had small tears brimming her eyes looking over at Steven "Thank you for helping us" She asked wiping her tears "We thought we would never see each other again" She reached her hand up to press against Sapphire's cheek, quickly white formed around the two of them quickly the two forms turned into one large woman

Steven gasped "Fusion!"

The new being looked down at Steven with a soft smile and a raised eyebrow "You know what fusion is?"

Steven nodded with a smile plastered on his face "Steven get ba-back?" Peridot stuttered looking at the unidentifiable gem, her head then filling with possibilities "I vote we keep her!"

Grunting Jasper knocked her head a bit "Dot!" She hissed "We don't even know what she is!" She looked beside her to Lapis who was preparing a water hand behind her

"Wait!" Steven yelled standing in front of her protectively "She's a fusion!"

Jasper raised her eyebrow, Steven looked back at the fusion for support in response she raised her hand to reveal the two gems on each hand "She can't be sent from homeworld" Peridot whispered "All information I have still says that Home World strictly forbids it"

Lapis huffed lowering her water "I hate it but I think she's right" She looked over at the fusion, her hair reminded her of cotton candy as parts of her hair were pink and the other baby blue while her hair was a long dark almost black purple skirt with a thick cut revealing a dark white color and a pale purple that was cut right underneath her breasts and white sandals, while her skin was a deep purple "She's not from Home World"

"Why are you here?!" Jasper yelled still prepared to fight

"She was trapped in a mirror Jasper!" Peridot muttered "It's not like she had a choice"

Jasper grunted letting her helmet disintegrate "Fine but I'm watching her"

Steven smiled wrapping his arms around the tall legs "Yay! Now I have three beach city buddies! Sapphire, Ruby and uh"

"Garnet" The tall being smiled resting her hand on top of Steven's head "I am Garnet"

"Nice to meet you Garnet!" Steven grinned "Welcome to the Crystal Gems!"


End file.
